Set-top boxes and other media content access devices are often configured to provide users with access to a large number and variety of media content choices. For example, a user may choose to experience a variety of broadcast television programs, pay-per-view services, video-on-demand programming, and audio programming via a set-top box.
In some instances, a user may desire to participate in an interactive game that is associated with media content available. For example, the user may desire to play a trivia game associated with a particular broadcast television program while watching the television program. However, such interactive games are currently limited in how they can be customized to a particular skill level or interest of a user.